Harry Potter: Sex God from Hell
by pirate babe
Summary: Harry Potter has a life that no one knows about, not even Albus Dumbledoor or Lord Voldemort. On his fifteenth birthday, he became an Incubus, and swore to serve Lucifer for all eternity. And that's where things get interesting! Warning Slash. YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!

I OWN NOTHING! ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! IT BELONGS TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO MADE IT AND PRINTED IT AND STUFF, AND IF YOU KNOW YOU OWN IT, THEN THANK YOU FOR NOT KILLING ME UPON DISCOVERY OF THIS FAN FIC. I AM ONLY A SLAVE TO MY LITERATE URGES, NO MATTER HOW ANNOYING IT MAY BE HALF THE TIME, SO IT'S NOT MY FAULT AND YOU CANNOT SUE ME! NA NA NA NA NA! {Blows raspberry at all those yucky corporate lawyers}

Chapter One!

Harry Potter walked down a cold, stone hallway, being as silent as he possibly could be, making triple sure that no one was out this late at night that could catch him, and the spells that were masking his magical signature so well it was like he did not even exist, so that no one {especially Dumbledoor} would be able to sense him, were still functioning properly.

That done, he made his way into an abandoned classroom that was warded so that no one would know what was going on and the wards were a special type that could not be sensed, and immediately locked the door behind him with about ten different extremely powerful locking spells, before he pulled a silver chalice from his robes.

With a muttered spell, blood filled the chalice from his wand tip, and he then placed it in the middle of a chalk drawn circle.

A few whispered words later, a ghostly apparition came out of the chalice, and hovered in front of Harry, a look of cold distain on his colourless face.

"Why have you called me here young one?

You are due to report in in a week, so why have you summoned me?" the demon, Frederick, said to Harry in a surprisingly gentle voice.

"Grandfather, it is the last day of my fourth year at Hogwarts, and on my birthday, I will come into my inheritance at fifteen, the age for us, instead of sixteen like other species.

And I do not know what to do.

I am not yet fifteen grandfather, and I am so confused as to what I am to do.

I have been told that I will be given my instructions on my fifteenth birthday, but the wards surrounding my Aunts home as too strong for any one to contact me without bringing the notice of both Dumbledoor and the Ministry of Magic down on both them and myself," Harry said to the image of his grandfather, a Incubus Demon High Lord from Hell.

"Harry, your instructions are as follows.

You are to form an alliance with the one who calls himself Lord Voldemort, and work on a way to take down Albus Dumbledoor.

You will have to wait until you are sixteen or older before you will find your mate, as you are not emotionally and physically mature enough to handle a mate at this point and time, but you must have sexual intercourse or touch until your sixteenth, as we are essentially sex demons and without feeding from the sex we have with others, we would grow extremely week, and eventually die, even though we are supposed to be immortal.

Lastly, these are orders from our king, Lucifer himself.

NO MORE HEROICS!" the demon said, and was just about to say something else, when he looked behind him for a moment before turning back to Harry.

"I have to go back to work, as I have twelve people to torture before dinner, but your grandmother would like a word," he said before disappearing, a woman of extreme beauty appearing a moment later.

She had Harry and his mother Lilly's Death Curse coloured eyes, flaming red curling hair that fell down to the small of her back, slim body, pale skin, fangs, a tail and a pair of black wings, the wings showing that between her and her mate, she was the submissive and the one who would bare their children.

"Theirs my only grandchild.

I'm sorry, but your mother is backlogged in paperwork at the moment, and could not spare a moment to come, but she wants you to know that she loves you with all her heart and she will send a letter the moment that she can, and that you are to join her in a few weeks time down here for lunch.

Anyway, Harry, I have to tell you a few things before I let you go back to your dorm room to sleep, and they are this;

Number One: You are to take harder classes next year of your OWN choosing, and you are to get nothing lower then Exceeds Expectations in every single class on your O.W.L exams.

Number Two: All of your summer homework is to be completed within the first week of holidays, and during next year at that idiotic school of yours, not a single piece of homework, essay or assignment is to be handed in late, and you are only allowed to get three C's this year, the rest having to be B's or A+'s.

Number Three: STOP BEING SUCH A DAMN GOODY TWO SHOES WITH A STUPID HERO COMPLEX.

No matter what ANYONE tells you, you are not responsible for this war, or Albus Dumbledoor.

Do not let that old goat fucker guilt you into a single things.

He is your school headmaster, nothing more, nothing less.

We are your family, and you know that we will always love you even if you fail at every single thing in your life, not that you will though.

No matter what the wizarding world says or thinks, you are not yet fifteen years old, and do not have any responsibility for taking down this Voldemort fellow just because they tell you to, or because of that prophesy that we told you about last year.

You are to just be a normal teenager, and if you find a mystery or some other thing, just ignore it and let someone else deal with it.

I WILL NOT LOSE MY ONLY GOOD GRANDCHILD TO SOME IDIOTIC MISSION, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" she roared at Harry suddenly, who nodded immediately in understanding, knowing that crossing his grandmother by disobeying her was the stupidest possible idea one could have, and against popular opinion, he was NOT stupid.

Also, mentioning that Dudley was also her grandson would be a stupid idea, as she refused to even acknowledge his existence until he smartened up and stopped being a muggle, as Dudley had had his demon side blocked when he discovered the truth on his eleventh birthday, his mother having done the same when she was a teenager, with the two of them, and her husband, hating anything and everything to do with magic or demons, as she had been raised a devout Christian by her muggle mother.

{She was Lilly's half sister with only half demon in her, her son only having a quarter, with Harry being a half demon as well until his inheritance, at which time he would become a full demon}

"Number Four: Go out and enjoy life.

Get drunk, get laid, party, make heaps of friends, and just have fun and be a typical rebellious teenager for once.

Suppressing your demon side is a bad thing Harry, and it will just make you feel like crap all the time, but do not go overboard all the time, all though a couple three day and night benders are not a bad thing to have once in a while.

So, remember to keep your grades up, and your mother tells me that if you don't take school seriously, then their will be hell to pay," she said to her grandson, who she knew could not and would not do anything to disappoint or worry his mother in any way.

"Now, I have to go as I have to present some new ideas of torture to Lucifer, and after watching that muggle movie Little Nicky, Hitler's going to find himself with a pine cone up his arse in a maid's outfit, a scene that I absolutely loved.

But, one more thing before I go.

After you come into your inheritance, a trunk will be sent to you filled with textbooks, equipment and any other things that you need for your demonic schooling, and every week, a sheet of paper will appear in the trunk with that weeks homework, essays and assignments that you are to complete, and then put them into a transport box provided for you so that they can be marked and given back to you, and also, your mother wants you to watch over your father Severus, and do not give him any cheek unless you cannot help yourself.

Ta ta sweetheart," Elaina said before disappearing, once again leaving Harry all alone.

With a sigh, Harry began to pack up everything that he had used in the summoning and clean the chalk off of the floor.

Discovering the truth a week or two before he had started his first year at Hogwarts had been a shock for him.

After talking to his mother, and finding out that Severus Snape, not James Potter, was his father, Severus being his mothers mate but James the one who Dumbledoor made her marry, Harry lost all trust for the old man before he had even met the light wizard.

He talked to his mother via the summoning chalice at least three or four times a month, but they exchanged letters via Hedwig at least once a week.

{Hedwig was a special type of owl that could travel to hell with messages, and was one of Harry's familiars, making sure that he got her by planting subliminal messages in Hagrids head when he went to find a present for Harry's eleventh birthday.

Harry had always known his owl was on the human level of smartness, and she had a tendency to mother him in her owl way, not that Harry minded.

Harry knew that Snape had no clue about Harry being his son, so he did nothing to change that, as it would bring up way too many questions that he would want answered that Harry was not yet ready to give him.

Pushing these thoughts out of his head, Harry left the room and made his way up to his dorm room, where he fell asleep almost immediately after putting the summoning equipment away in his trunk.

The train ride back to London was uneventful, spent with him and Ron playing chess and exploading snap, Ginny fawning all over him and Hermione reading a book.

At Kings Cross station, Harry said goodbye to his friends after being almost squeezed to death by Mrs Weesley, and then got into his uncle's car.

It was silent for about five minutes before Harry spoke up.

"Uncle Vernon, I've gotten my own flat in London, so after going to your home, I will pack all my things and leave within an hour of getting their.

I will be back every summer until my seventeenth so that the wards around your home will not fall, but other then that, you will never have to see me again," Harry said to the man, the entire family looking like Christmas had come early, and his aunt looked like she was going to say something, most likely against his parents if the viciously happy look on her face was anything to go by, when Harry said something that wiped all glee from her face.

"Grandfathers say's hi by the way Aunt Petunia."

Harry had known that that would shut her up, and the rest of the drive was spent in silence, the Dursleys tense, but Harry completely calm.

He had decided to move out and get his own place about a month ago, and had contacted the goblin Hooklock that had watched over the Potter family vaults for almost a hundred years, and had gotten the goblin to get him an apartment close to the Leaky Cauldron with wards all around it so that it was almost more fortified then Hogwarts herself.

It was just a simple two bedroom apartment with a living room, moderately sized bathroom and kitchen with a small balcony just big enough for a comfortable chair.

The apartment was only a five minute walk to the Leaky Cauldron and was only a ten minute walk from the nearest mall, which was about five storeys high with about six hundred different stores, and a bar and nightclub strip.

The moment that they arrived at 4 Private Drive, Harry went into the house and up to his bedroom where he packed up all of his meagre belongings, which only took about twenty minutes, ten of which was spent checking every nook and cranny in the room to make sure that he had not missed anything.

Once downstairs, his Uncle Vernon offered to drive him, obviously wanting to make sure that Harry was actually leaving and would not be hanging around the corner, watching every move that they made, which Harry took him up on.

Forty minutes later, Harry was dropped off in front of the Leaky Cauldron, and his Uncle drove off without a single look back, which was exactly how Harry preferred.

Then, Harry hailed a cab down and got dropped off in front of his apartment building, which was slightly old looking, covered with graffiti, it had about two hundred apartments inside, and it had a landlord that did not care about your age as long as the rent was never more then two day's late, with an extra fifteen pounds a week so that he would not inform the authority's about anyone underage staying in an apartment.

Harry already had his key as Hooklock had sent it to him via owl a few days before the school year had ended, so he did not need to go and see the landlord about the key, and just made his way straight up to his apartment via the elevator which was really the only thing in the building maintenance regularly.

Letting himself into apartment 167D, he closed and locked the door behind him, feeling the wards snap back into place, having only opened for his magical signature, and anyone trying to apparate in at that exact moment would have been flung away.

The apartment was bare except for a couch, coffee table, mattress in one of the rooms, a couple of empty bookcases, a refrigerator and a unopened box of extra light bulbs.

Unshrinking his trunk and the box full of his belongings that he had shrunk in his pocket back at the Leaky Cauldron as his magic would not have been able to be detected their with all the other magic already in his air, the wards around his apartment shielding the ministry and anyone else from sensing any magic that was being used in the apartment.

Harry did not have much, and decided to go shopping tomorrow, as by now, it was dark outside and he was feeling tired.

Lying down on his couch, Harry was asleep within moments.

END OF CHAPTER ONE!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer!

I OWN NOTHING! ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! IT BELONGS TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO MADE IT AND PRINTED IT AND STUFF, AND IF YOU KNOW YOU OWN IT, THEN THANK YOU FOR NOT KILLING ME UPON DISCOVERY OF THIS FAN FIC. I AM ONLY A SLAVE TO MY LITERATE URGES, NO MATTER HOW ANNOYING IT MAY BE HALF THE TIME, SO IT'S NOT MY FAULT AND YOU CANNOT SUE ME! NA NA NA NA NA! {blows rasberry at all those yucky corperate lawyers}

Chapter Two!

The nest mourning, Harry woke up around six in the mourning, and after having a nice hot shower, Harry got dressed in a pair of muggle jeans and a t-shirt that he had bought himself the last time that he was in Hogsmeade, a few weeks before the end of the school year, that actually fit him, his old sneakers that were falling apart, and had blood splatter over it that even his strongest cleaning charms would not get rid of.

Once he was dressed, he slipped his wand into his pocket, his wrist holster having broken during the last task of the Triwizard Tournament, and then left the apartment, locking the door securely behind him.

Leaving the apartment building, he made his way to the Leaky Cauldron, where he bought some breakfast with his last galleon, and sat in a corner to quickly eat it, even though he knew that no one would be able to recognise him as he used some of the concealer that used to belong to his aunt that he had stolen from the Dursley's bathroom just before he left.

After finishing his breakfast, the absolute first thing that he did after going into Diagon Alley was make his way to Gringotts.

The moment that he walked in, Hooklock appeared, and Harry followed the Goblin without a single word to the goblins large office, as he was a manager as he owned a few shares of Gringotts.

"What can I do for you today Mr Potter?" the goblin asked Harry once they were both seated.

"Not really anything too important I'm afraid.

I just want sixty galleons, another forty galleons transferred into muggle money, and I want it that no one can enter my vault unless I am with them, and I give you three passwords, as well as a magical signature test and a muggle fingerprints test, and I must have the master key with me," Harry said and then handed the goblin a slip of parchment that had the three passwords written neatly and clearly on it.

With a nod, the goblin clicked his fingers and a pouch full of galleons and a stack of muggle pounds appeared on his desk in front of Harry.

Harry had not known the galleons to pounds exchange rate, so he was definitely shocked at how much muggle money he had gotten.

Over five hundred thousand pounds, one galleon equally around five hundred pounds, a sickle a hundred pounds and a Knut only fifty pounds. Seeing that, he knew that he was extremely rich, and for the first time in his life, he wanted to know exactly how rich that he actually was.

"Can I have a list on everything that I own?" Harry asked the goblin curiously, who actually looked happy that Harry was taking a financial interest in his wealth.

The Goblin concentrated for a few seconds, and with a click of his fingers, a long sheet of parchment appeared in the goblins hand that he immediately handed over to Harry who began to read it after taking a sip of the coffee that the goblin had provided for people and himself on his desk.

Money:

Main Potter Vault- 500,000,000,000 Galleons, 14 Sickles, 6 Knut's

1st Potter Vault- 300,000,000,000 Galleons, 12 Sickles, 2 Knut's

2nd Potter Vault- 20,000,000,000 Galleons, 5 Sickles, 4 Knut's

Heir's School Years Vault- 1,000,000,000 Galleons, 4 Sickles, 5 Knut's

Whole Evenstani Vault {only one for money} - 400,000,000,000 Galleons, 12 Sickles, 3 Knut's

Real Estate:

Potter Manor-Glastonbury

Fumi Island-Caribbean

Beach House-Bondi Beach, Australia

Apartment- Chicago-USA

House-Connecticut-USA

Ranch-Texas

Coca fields-Mexico

Beach House-Florida

Apartment- Los Angeles

Apartment- New York

Wine Villa-Italy

Wine Fields-Italy

Apartment- Paris

House-Japan

Evenstani Family Manor

House-China

Shrine-Tibet

House-Egypt

Apartment- Milan

House-Sydney

Horse Breeding Farm- Texas

5 Hotels in Japan, 2 in New York, 2 in Chicago, 2 in China, 2 in London

Businesses:

5 Shares in Hollywood Harpies Quidditch Team

5 Shares in Bulgarian Quidditch Team

5 Shares in Irish Quidditch Team

5 Shares in London Griffin Quidditch Team

5 Shares in Mercedes Benz

5 Shares in Brooms for Britain {have made the Cleensweep line, Thunderbolt Line, Firebolt Line, etc}

5 Shares in Ollivanders Wand Makers

5 Shares in Zonko's

5 Shares in Honeydukes

2 Seats on the Wizengamot

5 Shares in Flourish and Blotts

5 Shares in Parchment and Quill

5 Shares in Apothicary's of Britain

5 Shares in the Stanley Cup

5 Shares in the Melbourne Cup

5 Shares in McDonalds

5 Shares in Madam Malkins

5 Shares in Prada

5 Shares in the Daily Prophet

5 Shares in Potions Journal Monthly

5 Shares in the New York Times

5 Shares in Apple

5 Shares in Toyota cars

5 Shares in Bloomfield Books

5 Shares in the Yaoi Manga Industry

5 Shares in the Japanese Anime Industry

5 Shares in Warner Brothers

5 Shares in Disney

5 Shares in 20th Contrary Fox

A seat on the London Catwalk

Own 6 International Construction Companies

Own a weapons store in a pirate town in the Asian continents

Own five McDonalds restaurants

Own three Law Firms, one in London, one in New York and one in Melbourne

Own a restaurant chain across Britain

Own a hospital in Seattle

Own a bunch of Dark Magic stores all around the world

Own 3 Endangered Species Breeding Farm

Own 2 Endangered Plant Greenhouse Farms

Own a computer company

Own a University in Tokyo

Own 6 Music Labels

Own a string of warehouses

Own four ships {2 fishing boats, 2 cruise ships}

Own 2 Private Yots

Own 4 gay wizarding clubs, two in London, and one in New York and one in Los Angeles

Own 2 gay Muggle clubs, one in New York, one in London

Own a diner chain across the British country side

Own twelve bed and breakfasts across the American country side

After reading all of that, Harry was shocked beyond belief.

He sat their in shock for almost ten whole minutes before pulling himself out of his very embarrassing stupor.

Hooklock was very amused with this, but said nothing about it.

"You will not have to get involved in any of it until you are seventeen years old, at which time you are to manage everything.

In a few moments, you will receive a whole lot of cards, each one saying that you own shares in each thing, so that you get discounts and everything.

When you turn fifteen, you will then start receiving the free things from all the businesses that you have shares that they give to share holders, sometimes a few months before it is available on both the general and the black markets.

I will also give you a wallet charmed so that no matter how much you put in it, it will never get bigger, full, stolen or broken in any way," Hooklock said to him, and sure enough, a few moments later, a large stack of small laminated cards appeared as well as the charmed wallet.

Harry spent the next ten minutes putting all the cards and the muggle money into the wallet, shocked slightly at what the goblin said was true about it, while Hooklock implemented Harry's recommended security on all of his vaults.

Just as Harry had gotten up to leave, the goblin handed him one more card, this time a key card.

"This card will work both in magical stores and stores in the muggle world.

At a magical store, they will just scan the car with their wand, while in a muggle store, they will put it through one of those little bank things that are attached to their things called computers.

Have a good day Mr Potter," Hooklock said to Harry, who gave a short wave of his shoulder as he walked out of the office.

Harry left Gringotts and the first place that he decided to go was Flourish and Blotts.

As he walked, he saw some people from Hogwarts that he knew, like Dean Thomas, Percy Weezley, and Angelina Johnson, but Harry did even spare a second glace for them, else they might recognise him and then either talk about cauldron bottoms or Quidditch, and he had no time for that

today.

Arriving at Flourish and Blotts, Harry went straight to the Defence Against Dark Art's isle, but stopped himself just before he got their.

It had been by pure habit that he went towards that one.

But, while he was at the top of year in Defence Against Dark Art's, he was practically failing every other subject, and he knew that instead of only working and studying on DADA instead of his other classes was just plain stupid.

Walking away from the Defence Against Dark Art's isle, Harry went over to the History isle.

Their, he grabbed about ten books, on the Goblin wars, witches and wizards in history, magical creatures, about laws, how the ministry was created, ancient wizarding civilisations, and ancient traditions of the wizarding world.

Harry then made his way down the Potions isle, where he grabbed about fifteen books, with titles from; Your First Ever Potions Kit, and Potions for People with an Age 8 I.Q to The Big Book of Self-Updating Potions, and Barely Legal Potions.

Making his way down the Transfiguration and Charms isles, he grabbed about ten books from each, before going down the Herbology isle grabbing more books, before going to some isles that he had seen Hermione frequent but he had never even stepped foot near it.

They were the Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Magical Law and a sex isle.

Harry grabbed about ten or twelve books from each isle, grabbing only five from the sex isle after flipping through some of its books, grabbing the ones that talked about pleasuring yourself and your partner, as well as all the spells that you could ever need for sex or some other sexual

activity.

That done, Harry took them all up to the front desk where the old wizard immediately began to scan each book with his wand after scanning Harry's card that said he owned a tiny piece of the store, giving him everything almost 50% off.

Once the books had been scanned, placed into unbreakable plastic bags and then shrunken down to the size of a silver sickle, Harry put all the small bags into an empty pouch on his belt that he was using for this exact purpose, before handing over the two Galleons and three sickles needed for

the books.

After paying for everything, Harry made his way to the Apothecary that was only two stores away from the book store, where he got about five potion kits as well as some potion books that we so almost illegal that they were practically Dark books. Harry found himself caring surprisingly

less then he had thought he actually would that he was practical breaking the law, but decided not to stress over what was going on with him.

He was half sex demon for Christ sake, that alone could explain many things in his life, like having to jerk off almost fifteen times a day before he finally felt satisfied, and the whole, 'not so bothered with the law thing anymore' thing.

After getting everything that he wanted in the Apothecary, he went and bought a box of owl treats and a bird stand for Hedwig at the owl store, as well as two real silver bowls, for food and water, with Hedwig's name engraved onto both of them.

Once they had been shrunken and put into Harry's shopping pouch, he made his way to a duelling store where he bought a new dragon his wrist holster for his wand, as well as some dulling robes.

Harry then made his way to Madam Malkins.

There, he bought six pairs of silk boxers, two pairs of cotton pyjamas, a couple pairs of dear skin shirts with holes in either side for string to go through, some deer skin pants, six new pairs of black school robes, as well as three robes for going out and stuff, some winter and summer cloaks, four pairs of dragon hide boots, socks and underwear, a black silk bathrobe with matching slippers with flaming skulls all over both things, charmed to look like they were real and move around, as well as some other odds and ends, like a couple pairs of slacks, loafers, a couple of dress shirts and some scarves and gloves for winter.

Using his Madam Malkins share holder card, he only had to pay about two Galleons, which he had shrunken and put into his shopping pouch before leaving without a single glance back.

Harry made his way to the Parchment and Quill next, and after grabbing a shopping basket charmed to never get full or heavier, he made his way down the isles of the store, grabbing what he wanted.

He grabbed about twenty notebooks, each one charmed to hold about eight hundred pages but look only as big as if it had about twenty pages inside, a leather bound notebook that could only be opened with a drop of his blood that was charmed to never run out of pages or get damaged or older in any way, a box of quills, a box full of never-run-out ink jars in red, blue, black, fluoro green, fluoro yellow, fluoro purple, and fluoro pink, a roll of never-run-out parchment, a box full of letter writing parchment as well as envelopes, charmed to refill the moment the last sheaf of papier and envelope was taken out of the box, a never-run-out sketch pad, a box of drawing pencils and oil crayons and some charcoal, a box of muggle biro's, and lastly, he grabbed a magazine subscription book, which was filled with only subscription pages like what you find in any magical or muggle magazine that you buy, and this book had about three hundred subscription pages in for both magical and muggle magazines of every type possible.

After paying for all of that, showing his share holder card to get a discount, and putting it into his shopping pouch, Harry left the store, and then decided to go into Knockturn Alley to find the newly opened store that he had overheard a couple of senior Slytherins talk about.

You had to be at least eleven years old to get in, but once you were, you could get practically anything you wanted, from porn to cigarettes and alcohol, to piercings, tattoos and guns with absolutely no I.D needed.

Harry found the store after having only had to search for about ten minutes, but once he was inside, he immediately grabbed a charmed shopping basket charmed to never get full or heavier then it already was, and made his way down one of the first isles.

Here, he grabbed six bottles of Fire Whisky, three bottles of tequila, three bottles of Russian Vodka, four bottles of Bourbon, three bottles of Whisky and a couple of bottles of rum.

Harry then got to a bunch of shelves filled to the brim with cartons of cigarettes, each carton charmed to hold about twenty packets of cigarettes, where he grabbed about fifteen cartons of Benson and Hedges Classics, before checking the rest of the shelves and isles in the store.

He got a laptop charmed to work in places like Hogwarts, a hundred gigabyte iPod with a six inch screen charmed to do the same, a bunch of DVD's, an illegal internet connection in the form of a USB stick, a pair of daggers, books on illegal charms and potions, books on how to make deadly poisons and their antidotes, Dark Art books, a couple sets of small throwing knifes, each set with about thirty inside, no bigger then his index finger that could be soaked in poisons to be extra effective, a couple of porn magazines of girl on girl, girl on guy and guy on guy, as he did not yet really know what he preferred, a make-it-yourself fake ID kit, a bracelet that would mask his magical signature that had been deemed extremely illegal, a book on hour to make crystal meth and other drugs like ecstasy, Dulladid, and heroin, a large kit of satanic equipment, like a new summoning chalice, candles of many shapes and sizes and scents, ceremonial daggers, special robes and a bunch of other stuff, and he grabbed some other odds and ends before going up to the counter.

"I want a tattoo and some piercings'," Harry said to the guy behind the counter the moment he spotted Harry, who was them immediately led into a back room.

Harry walked out twenty minutes later with a green serpent tattoo in the small of his back that moved around, a Celtic knot on his right forearm, and three piercings in each of his ears.

After paying for everything and having it all shrunk and put into his shopping pouch, Harry left the store.

After walking down one street, Harry came across a made your own wand store, where you had wands made specifically to yourself and not just one pre-made that bonded with you upon first touch at places like Ollivanders.

Walking inside the store, a man immediately came up to Harry and led him over to a table filled to the brim with bowls with stuff inside, gems of many types, metals, vials filled with unknown liquids, strange hair, and small stacks of many different types of wood.

"Close your eyes and run your hand over everything slowly and whenever that you feel a slight pull, grab that item and put onto this tray.

I'll be back in ten minutes as I have other customers to tend to," the shopkeeper said to Harry before quickly walking away.

Harry closed his eyes, and did as the man said.

When the shopkeeper came back ten minutes later, the tray that he had provided for Harry was full.

He then led Harry into a back room where a small cauldron the side of a small saucepan engraved with ruins waited for the man.

"This should only take about another ten minutes," the man said, and then began to add everything on the tray into the cauldron carefully, saying each items name out loud for Harry's benefit.

"A vial of freely Dark Unicorn blood, feather of a snowy white owl, crushed basilisk fang soaked in it's venom, crushed bat wing, the hair of an red headed Succubus demon, a small crushed emerald, Yew wood, also known as wood from a tree of death, and silver mithril," the man said, and then let everything in the tiny cauldron bubble for about five minutes, as which time all the liquid disappeared, leaving a wand on the bottom of the cauldron that was black that had a silver mithril vine curl around the length of the wand, from the handle to the tip of the wand, miniature Lilly's on the vines.

"Very interesting wand sir.

Now, what charms would you like placed on the wand that cannot be removed from it, and here is a list of the some of things that you can choose," the man said to Harry, handing him a slip of parchment.

Harry only had to look it over for about a minute before he spoke up.

"I want the anti-theft charm, the magic signature suppressor that will not let the Ministry of Magic know who cast what, an Unbreakable charm on it, and this charm on it that wipes the spell history from the wand every two days," Harry said to the man.

Five minutes later, Harry left the store with his brand new wand, and decided that that was enough shopping for today, and that he would just get all the muggle clothes that he wanted online and then delivered straight to his door.

Picking up some Chinese food and a bottle of 2 litre coke, Harry went home and watched one of the movies that he had bought on his laptop, deciding to buy a television tomorrow under a glamour.

END CHAPTER TWO!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all. Sorry about having not updated for ages, but I lost the ten new chapters that i had written, and I just found them again this mourning hidden in some sort of music file.

Disclaimer!

I OWN NOTHING! ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! IT BELONGS TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO MADE IT AND PRINTED IT AND STUFF, AND IF YOU KNOW YOU OWN IT, THEN THANK YOU FOR NOT KILLING ME UPON DISCOVERY OF THIS FAN FIC. I AM ONLY A SLAVE TO MY LITERATE URGES, NO MATTER HOW ANNOYING IT MAY BE HALF THE TIME, SO IT'S NOT MY FAULT AND YOU CANNOT SUE ME! NA NA NA NA NA! {blows rasberry at all those yucky corperate lawyers}

**Chapter Three!**

Harry woke up a few days later in his apartment that now had a wide screen television with surround sound, a new bed, couch, coffee table, cable, a DVD player, and Play Station 2, a printer, a docking station for his iPod, a new desk, and heaps of posters of both magical and muggle bands and celebrities, and felt at home here, which he had never truly felt, not even at Hogwarts, although that was understandable because at school he had been tried to be killed a little more then once a year since the day that he started at the magical boarding school.

After showering and getting into a pair of brand new jeans that had been delivered with the rest of his online bought clothes just yesterday mourning, he made himself some breakfast and had just sat down on his couch to eat it while watching the mourning news, when Hedwig alerted him to the presence of a few owls sitting on his balcony.

Getting to his feet with a sigh, he put his breakfast down, opened up the glass door that opened up to the balcony, took the letters from the owls, and let Hedwig play her favourite game of 'which owl could she dismember more', as she was a truly vicious owl to anyone other then Harry or his mother or his grandparents down in hell.

As she did that, Harry sat back down onto his couch and then went through the envelopes, easily identifying which one was from who by the handwriting.

There was one from Ron Weezley, Hermione Granger, a joint letter between Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledoor, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, {who he had become friends with just after the triwixard tornament started and his name was drawn from the goblit} another joint letter between Sasmus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, and a whole lot of packages shrunken in a travelling pouch which was filled with all his free things from all of the places that he either owned or had shares in, as well as a bunch of magazines, like Ministry Weekly, Wizengamot monthly, and others.

Putting all the free stuff in a large pile on his strong wooden coffee table that thankfully held the weight of all the combined unshrunken parcels, before turning his attention back to the stack of letters in his lap.

With a sigh, he grabbed Ron's one first, wanting to get the idiots letter out of the way first, slit the flap open with a nail and then began to read the thankfully short letter.

Harry.

I have thought about this both long and hard, and i think that it would be good if we were not such close friends, as your perfect life has no room in it for me, and i do not want tobe become a target from one of your numerous enemy's and fans.

i am also sick of how you get fawned over by both stdents and teachers, never leaving any form= me to get.

i know that i apologised for my words and actions after the first task, but i now wish to take that back.

come near me, begging to be my friend aain, as you will surely be lost with9ut me, and i will hex you so badly that even your dead mother will not recognise you.

Ron Weezley.

After reading that, Harry had to fight the urge to find that little red haired basterd and turn him into a bitch by castration, but quickly got himself under control, and then opened up Hermione's letter, hoping to any and all gods, goddesses and dietys that he could possibly think of that his last best friend would not turn on him as well.

Opening up her letter, he began to read quickly, wanting to get it over and done with so that if it was bad, he would not waste time reading it, but was happily suprised at what he found in her letter.

Dear Harry.

When i saw what Ron was writing to you, I tried to chuck it in the fire, but he sent it before i could.

That little boy is just a jelous idiotic git who does not diserve the time of day, expecially mentioning your dead mother like that, even knowing how sensative you are about the subject of your parents.

He acts as if he does not know why i refused to speak, look or even stay in the same room as him anymore, but then again, it's probably not an act, as the little boy has always been remarkably dense.

I always have and always will be by your side Harry, as you are like a twin brother to me, who I would never want to hurt in any shape or form.

I'm at Grimmauld place at the moment, the Black family home that Sirius has lent to Dumbledoors group, the Order of the Pheonic,x, that has aurors, most of the school faculty, including Snape, although i have not yet seen him, and normal witches and wizards in it that was to help combat the Dark Lord and his forces.

Dumbledoor told Ron and I and the rest of the Pheonix Order to not mention anything to you, but i absolutly refuse to keep anything from you Harry, as i do not see how it would help you keep your life in anyway, or defeat the Dark Lord, or whatever the hell else they have in their resoning, which is severly limited to their own agendas amd not your well being, if you ask me.

I swear that i will never keep amything from you, unless it is personal and i wish to keep it to myself, but only when it does not effect you in any shape or form.

Anyway, off all this depressing crap, i mean, stuff.

I was wondering if you would like to come to my house the day after your Fifteenth birthday, as my mom and dad agreed to let me hold your birthday party here, and I will not take no as an answer, because as your BESTEST EVER FRIENDS I have the prviladge, no, the goddamn RIGHT to throw you a birthday party if i so wish to.

Sorry about that outburst, but i could not stop myself.

Everyone knows that you are no longer at the Dursley's but not where, but they know that you are being protected by powerful wards that even Dumbledoor cannot get through.

Anyway, I mentioned to Mrs Weezley that you would not come to your first ever real birthday party if Dumbledoor came and got you the moment that you arrived at my house, and after laying it only a little bit more thickly then i had originally intended to, I got Mrs Mrs Weezley to browbeat Dumbledoor into an Unbreakable Vow that you would not be contacted or come into even slight contact with any one not specifically invited to the party by me on your birthday, may Dumbledoor live the rest of his life as a squib if he breaks the vow or trys to get even a millimetre of wiggle room.

So, you will be coming to my house the day after your fifteenth birthday for your party, no if's, but's or no's about it.

Anyway, I hope that you are getting a wiggle on with your school work Harry now that you are away from those horrid relatives of yours and can do your summer work and study for once.

Please do the absolute best that you can, at least for me, please Harry, as I do not want to see one of my only real friends to fail in anyway unless it cannot be helped, although I would never blame you.

Scold and nag you to death maybe, but never blame you.

Have a good holidays, and PLEASE WRITE BACK TO ME BECAUSE IF YOU DONT, OR REFUSE TO COME TO THIS PARTY, GINNY HAS HELPED ME PERFECT THE BAT BOOGY HEX AND MAKE IT AT LEAST SIX MORE TIMES AS DEADLIER.

I love you.

Love Hermione

After reading that, Harry did not know whether to laugh or cry, settling for both, but not in sadness.

He should have never even doubted Hermione for a single instance, but she had been getting closer to Ron more then him near the end of their fourth school year, and did not really know what to think.

Carefully slipping Hermiones letter back into the envelope that it came in, Harry put it down carefully on a clear spot on his coffee table, intending to put that letter with his collection of letters that he never wanted to throw out, lose, or damage in any shape or form.

Harry then opened up the joint letter between Remus and Sirius and began to read.

Dear our cub.

We are sending this letter to you, hoping to Merlin that you are alright, but knowing that you had no real choice, having met your relatives the other day when we discovered that you were not at their house.

Sirius and I have no clue as to why Dumbledoor left you with those, those, MUGGLES, which is the only polite word that i can think of at this moment to desribe the Durseley family, although Sirius has been coming up with all sorts of names for hem after meeting them, and i do believe that he has even started a list for everyone here to add to, and everyone was shocked at the lasguage MOLLY WEASLEY used to describe tem,a nd i am pretty sure what she wrote could only be put into action with multiple Dark Art's spells and a serious anger issue.

We hope that you are well, and have decided to send you a couple of early birthday presonts.

One is a book of prank spells that Sirius just got published a few day's ago under an assumed name, a book on becoming an Animagus from me, and some defence books.

Stay safe and write to us often cub.

Love Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, your two absolutly wonderful godfathers.

Laughing at that, Harry put their letter to the side and unshrunk the couple of books that they had sent in the envelope along with the letter, before putting it all aside and opening Albus Dumbledoor's letter to him, wanting to burn it immidiatly on principe alone, but decided to read the letter first before doing anything.

It was thankfully short and to the point, which Harry liked as that meant he did not have to spend a whole ten minutes reading the old goat fuckers meaningless drivel to finally find the point of the letter, which was what he usually had to do, which meant that the headmaster was upset with him, not that Harry gave a flying pig at what that idiotic grandure obsessed thought or felt towards him.

My boy.

You have worried your relatives sick running away with that, and i can only ask you to return to the safe haven of their home.

I am extreamly dissapointed in you for acting like a child, as i had thought that you would act your age,

Albus Dumbledoor.

Harry burst out laughing after reading that letter, burning it immidiatly with a small swish of his wand.

He was FOURTEEN years old for merlin's sake, not nineteen, which made how he was acring normal for his age.

Harry could not believe the gall of that man, and having stopped laughing, he began to get angry.

Where did that goat fucker get off telling him that he was dissapointed in him?

Summoning a quill, a pot of black ink and a sheif of his special letter writing parchment, he leaned the parchement against one of the Defence books that Remus had sent him, the pot of unspillable, never-run-out ink sitting next to him on the couch, loaded up his eagle feather quill with ink, and then began to write.

Dear Mr. Dumbledoor.

I would like to remind you that you are my Headmaster, not my friend, grandfather, benifactor or my family in any shape or form, my HEADMASTER, nothing more and nothing less.

You have no reason to contact me about absolutly ANYTHING that does not involve my schooling, behaviour or an emergency that will effect me.

Please remember your boundaries Mr. Dumbledoor, or I will be forced to put a complaint in to the Ministry about the unlawful harrasment of myself, the Great Harry Potter, and I will then be forced to either home school myself, or, most likely, go to Durmstrang for the rest of my schooling.

Sincearally, Harry James Potter, Hogwarts Gryffindor student, a.k.a The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Save-Your-Collective arses.

After sending that off to the Headmaster with Hedwig, Harry opened up his last three letters, which were just normal letters that you would send to a kind of close friend over the school holidays.

Harry then read Dean and Seamus's letter, which was just a hello and to tell him that they would definitly be at his birthday party at Hermione's place.

And then, he began to go through all of his free stuff

There was about ten books from Boombery's that had just gone on the Internaional Best Seller List, a Fire Bolt 2, a bunch of Yaoi manga and anime that had not even come out yet, as well as a whole lot of other stuff.

And then, after he had gone through all of his free stuff , Harry went into his study, and after grabbing his potion book, began to work on his sixteen inch assigment for his father, Severus Snape, which was titled; AN EXTENSIVE LOOK AT HOW SOME INGREDIENTS ACCIDNETLY OR RANDOMLY MIXED COULD MAKE THINGS LIKE THE ANTIDOTE TO THE BUBONIC PLAUGE, AN AILMENT THAT EVEN THE BEST HEALERS CANNOT DO, THAT IS STILL KILLING PEOPLE BY THE DOZEN EVERY YEAR AROUND THE WORLD, AND THE DEBATE ON THE USE OF THIS HIGHLY EXPERIMENTAL POTION BY THE BRITISH POTIONS COUNCIL AND COMMITIEE!

It had an extreamly long title, but Harry had descovered that he actually got a few extra points if a main, and extreamly important assignment, had a title and a topic sentance about ten or more words long altogether, as well as actually explaining what the assignment was about, and not some complete and utter drivel that did not even make sence to the writer.

The next few day's were spent mostly studying all of his textbooks and getting a headstart on all of his schoolwork, and not really leaving the apartment except to get food or go for a walk at least once a day.

Harry found that actually studying made him smarter, and he liked knowing things instead of feeling like a complete idiot about practically everything in the Wizarding World or spells or potions, all because he could not be bothered to really study anything other then Defence Against Dark Arts.

He also practised every spell that he came across until he could do the spell with a minimum bit of concentration, barely a second thought about it, and he also made sure that he could cast it perfectly on the first try, also training himself in making spells weaker or stronger, according to his preference, which had been a hard thing to learn, expecially by teaching himself, but having learnt this extreamly useful and important skill, after casting certain spells, he no longer felt fatigued or feel like he had motion sickness or something.

He and Harmione and Neville and Dean and Seasmus wrote to each other non stop during the weeks leading up to Harry' birthday.

When the day finally came, Harry could not believe at how fast that it had arrived.

Then, the inheritence kicked in!

END CHAPTER THREE!


End file.
